


Tangled

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair has a problem with lights for his Christmas tree.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt lights.

Jim Ellison walked into the loft carrying takeout Thai food and stopped in his tracks. His roommate, best friend, and lover, Blair Sandburg, was standing in front of a smallish Christmas tree they had picked out two days before. What was strange about the scene, the set of twinkling lights that Blair had bought were wrapped around Blair; not the tree. What made the whole scene even stranger, the lights were tangled around his clothes and hair and some were blinking while others weren’t lit.

“Trying to decorate yourself?” Jim asked dropping the food on the counter.

Blair answered by giving Jim a mock glare. “Supposedly, these lights stay on if one of the bulbs goes out. So why is half the string off?” he demanded. “I’ve been trying to get these lights twinkling on the tree for the last hour.”

Jim nodded his understanding, trying his best to hide a laugh. “Give me a minute and I’ll help you,” Jim promised turning back to the counter.

“I know you are laughing, Jim. You better not have a smile on your face when you turn around.”

“I’m not laughing,” Jim lied before taking a breath to hold in the laughter. Turning he walked over and glanced at the line. “Do you mind telling me how you got tangled in the line?”

“I was trying to find why the set wasn’t working and the phone rang and I tripped going for it and then I couldn’t find where I started checking the lights and-“

Jim stopped the discussion with a kiss before walking around his partner, examining the lights. “Okay,” he unplugged the lights and started rolling them up. “Let’s get you untangled and then we can get the lights on the tree.”

“Not if they don’t work.”

Jim nodded and continued winding the lights until he reached one particular spot. Stopping, he glanced down at the line and then back at Blair. “Here’s the problem. There’s a break in the line.”

Realizing sentinel sight gave Jim the edge needed in finding the fault in the lights Blair asked, “How did a break get in the line?”

“It looks like the line got cut. You didn’t by any chance try to open the package using a scissor?”

Blair looked at the scissor on the floor and back at Jim. “Of course, not. Who would do something like that?” he questioned daring Jim to say otherwise.

Jim gave a sigh and turned. “Just stay still a moment and I’ll get these lights fixed. “ He handed Blair the lights he had already wound and went to take a wire cutter and electrical tape.

Two minutes later Jim plugged in the lights and all were lit. Glancing at his now happy partner, Jim decided Blair looked dazzling. Wishing he could keep the lights on Blair, who in Jim’s humble opinion, was far more beautiful than a Christmas tree, Jim finished untangling Blair and then indicated dinner. “Let’s eat and then we’ll decorate the tree.”

Blair smiled at his lover and nodded. “Then we can have some hot chocolate, light a fire, and cuddle up to keep warm.”

“I like the way you think, Chief,’ Jim answered with a smile.


End file.
